Lyoko Warriors/Gallery: Season 1
Earth Teddygozillathefinalgroup.jpg|Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi mocking Sissi in Teddygozilla. 2011-08-14_1450.png|Taking a walk around the Kadic grounds. Jeremy Yumi stat of panic.png|Jeremie and Yumi witnessing the bus almost causing a nuclear disaster in Log Book. Cheer up, einstein.png|Yumi and Ulrich cheering up Jeremie in Cruel Dilemma. 13 discovered!.png|Odd and Ulrich surprised when see "Yumi" seducing Jeremie in Image Problem. 14 odd and ulrich are not best pleased.png|They're not pleased with it. 5 silly odd.png|Jeremie and Yumi shutting Odd's mouth in End of Take. 6 do it ulrich!.png|Praying that Ulrich taking Finson's offer. 14 trying to get in.png|Sneaking into the factory. 6 hatching a plan.png|Hanging out at Kadic in the evening. 13 boat ride to the factory.png|Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd use a craft to reach the Factory. 15 getting answers from odd.png|Ulrich and Yumi laughing in the library. 8 yumi gets hurt.png|Yumi gets hurt after saving Ulrich in Swarming Attack. 12 only missed by a hair.png|Gathering in the lab to talk with Aelita. 11 aelita's birthday cake.png|''"Happy Birthday, Aelita!"'' 2 talking during class.png|Jeremie thinking about his fight with Aelita in Frontier. 4 yumi wears the trousers in this group.png|Yumi doesn't seem to be in a very good mood.. 14 trouble.png|Yumi saves Ulrich from a robot in The Robots. Code Earth Jeremie hug image 1.png|True friends indeed. Faux depart 015.jpg|Jeremie says to Aelita that she doesn't need to worry about history class in False Start Tumblr m15z86w5J71qhy6hfo1 500.png|Sitting together. False Start - Gathers in Supercomputer Room.png|Gathering in the Supercomputer Room for the first time. Aelita Passed Out.png|Jim helping a passed out Aelita. Jeremie Walking Home Aelita.png|Jeremie shows Aelita around. L.jpg|They having fun together. False Start - First photo.png|Jeremie and Aelita in a photo. False Start - Second photo.png|Jeremie and Aelita in a photo. False Start - Third photo.png|Jeremie and Aelita in a photo. False Start - Aelita kiss Jeremie.png|Aelita kissing Jeremie's cheek. False Start - Aelita reassuring Jeremie.png|Reassuring Jeremie to virtualize her. Groupe 0977-1-.jpg|A sweet photo of Jeremie and Aelita. False Start - Best Friends.png|Their friendship grow stronger in the end. Virtual Yumi Aelita running from a tornado.png|Yumi and Aelita running from a sandstorm in Log Book. Yumi hit by a Megatank.png|Yumi attacked by Megatank's laser. Creature de reve 303.jpg|Aelita after being freed from the Guardian. 13 aelita's alright.png|Aelita awake after being freed from the Guardian. 14 ready to jump.png|Ready to jump. Plagued Krab stares down Ulrich and Aelita umage 1.png|A Krab ready to attack Aelita and Ulrich. Plagued Aelita enters tower image 1.png|Aelita escorded by Yumi to a tower. Swarming Attack Yumi helps Aelita image 1.png|Yumi helping Aelita in Swarming Attack. Swarming Attaque 324.jpg|Yumi attacked by Hornet no longer after that. Swarming Attack Yumi is devirtualized image 1.png|Yumi is devirtualized by a Hornet. 10 go, young grasshopper.png|Yumi looking at Aelita for the last time in Just in Time. 2011-10-03 2105.png|Aelita telling Yumi the way to the tower. Yuma for the save.JPG|Yumi saving Aelita from Krab's laser in Claustrophobia. CodeLyoko 19 Frontier.jpg|First face-to-face meeting of Jeremie and Aelita. 17 jeremie and aelita.png|Aelita touching fingers with Jeremie. Routine 332.jpg|Discussing about strategy in Routine. 36eme dessous 245.jpg|Yumi almost falling. 36eme dessous 295.jpg|Yumi devirtualized just beside Aelita. tumblr m56ryyW0f71r7qs82o1 500.jpg|Giving Odd some mean looks. Ghost Channel Aelita explains what happened image 1.png|Seen in Ghost Channel. Code-Lyoko-3 image player 432 324.jpg|Waiting in a Tower. Jeremie and Aelita Code Earth image 1.png|Jeremie and Aelita are ready for the big step. >> More images of Lyoko Warriors in Season 2 Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Season 1 Category:Gallery